Thugs
Overview is one of the powersets. It is a Mastermind primary power set. Street-wise and extremely loyal to the right leader, Thugs make the perfect Henchmen for a manipulative Mastermind. The Rogue Isle are a perfect breeding ground for Thugs, and 'street-cred' can go a long way. Thugs are no stranger to urban warfare, and they are quite proficient with various weapons. Most Thugs aren't particularly resistant to any damage type, but their lieutenants posses good Leadership skills to harden all your Henchmen. Power Table Mastermind The Thugs powerset is available as a primary set for Masterminds. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers Call Bruiser Calls one massive Bruiser. He is strong, tough and has a mean temper. As a Brute, he will generate Fury and deal more damage the longer the combat lasts. His Super Strength powers means he favors hand-to-hand combat. He has resistance to Lethal and Smashing Damage and some resistance to Fire and Cold Damage. You may only have 1 Bruiser under your control at any given time. If you attempt to summon another Bruiser, the power will fail. (Note: Bruiser is a Super Strength Brute (with Rage Bar)) } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Call Enforcer Calls forth one to two Thug Enforcers (the second is available at level twenty-four) to do your bidding. Thug Enforcers carry a Sub-machine Gun, and possess good leadership skills. Their weapon of choice is an UZI, and can be equipped to carry up to 2 at once. You may only have 2 Thug Enforcers under your control at any given time. If you attempt to call more Enforcers, you can only replace the ones you have lost in battle. If you already have two, the power will fail. (Note: Enforcers are SMG Corruptors (with extra Scourge damage)) } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Call Thugs Calls forth one to three Thugs (the second is available at level six, the third at level eighteen) to do your bidding. The third Thug you gain will be an Arsonist. Thugs use Dual Pistols and can be taught additional pistol attacks. You may only have 3 Thugs under your control at any given time. If you attempt to call more Thugs, you can only replace the ones you have lost in battle. If you already have three, the power will fail. (Note: The Arsonist appears to have the Scourge Ability.) } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Dual Wield Fires both pistols at once at a target. Firing both pistols at once is slower than a single shot, but deals more damage, and the target may get knocked down by the force of the impact. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Empty Clips You empty the clips of both your pistols in an arc of suppression fire. This attack can blast multiple foes in the affected cone area, and has a small chance of knocking some foes down. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Equip Thugs Equip your Thug Henchmen with better ammo, weapons and training. This power permanently bestows new weapons and abilities to one Thug Henchman. The powers gained are unique and dependent upon the target Thug Henchman. This power only works on your Thug Henchmen and you can only Equip any given Thug Henchman once. Note: Equip is now AOE; a single application can affect all of your henchman. } }} }} }} Gang War Calls a gang of 10 or so Thug Posse to come to your aid for a brief while. Posse are not like your true Henchman. They cannot be given direct commands, nor will they appear in your pet window. You must select an enemy target to attack first before calling these Thugs. Posse are many, but they are very weak, and are only equipped with the most basic weapons. Although they will follow you, they are not as loyal as your Henchmen, and they will only stick around for a few minutes before taking off. } }} }} }} }} }} Pistols Quickly fires a round from one of your heavy automatic pistols. Damage is average, but the fire rate is very fast. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Upgrade Equipment Permanently Upgrade the most advanced ammo, weapons and training to one Thug Henchman. The Upgraded Thug will gain new powers, weapons and abilities. The powers gained are unique and dependent upon the target Thug Henchman that is Upgraded. This power only works on your Thug Henchmen and you can only Upgrade the Equipment of any given Thug Henchman once. } }} }} }} History The Thugs powerset was not available in the game until the release of Issue 7. External Links * |Archetype=Mastermind|Type=Summon}} Category:Summon power sets Category:Mastermind power sets